


What Happens In Vegas (Never Really Stays In Vegas)

by Irelandamn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Eloping, Elvis impersonator, Fluff, Full Fic, Las Vegas, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Styles - Freeform, Vegas Wedding, drunken wedding, h+l, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry vegas, louis - Freeform, louisandharry, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandamn/pseuds/Irelandamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically the one where louis and harry go to vegas, get drunk, and have a wedding including an elvis impersonator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If you are offended by homosexuality, I'm not sure why you're here in the first place but I suggest you do not read any further. If, for any reason, Vegas weddings and Elvis impersonators are offensive to you then I do not advise reading further. If Vegas weddings or Elvis impersonators are triggers or bring back memories that you to not recall, do not read any further. Basically, if you have any problems with Vegas weddings, Elvis impersonators, and/or ESPECIALLY homosexuality then DO NOT READ FURTHER. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy. x

"Good morning, everyone. Nick Grimshaw here. If you've ever wanted to go to Las Vegas, then you're listening to the correct radio show. Caller 13 will win a 7 day, 6 night stay for two at the Trump International Hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada in the United States. Make sure to call us quickly at 03700 100 100."

 

Harry scrambled for his phone and dialed the number, hearing the ringing. "Hello?" A woman's voice said through the line.

 

"Hi, I'm calling about the Las Vegas trip," he said excitedly.

 

"Alright. You are, in fact, caller number 13. I'll put you through to Nick," she said, putting the call through.

 

"Hello?" Nick prompted.

 

"Hello!" Harry exclaimed.

 

"What's your name?"

 

"M'name's Harry."

 

"Alright then, Harry, you're caller number 13. You're going to Vegas!"

 

"Oh my god..." Harry said. "But I never win anything."

 

"Well you won this, lad. Tell me, who will you be taking with you?"

 

"Um, probably my friend Louis. We've been planning on going there for a long time anyway," Harry explained.

 

"Well, I hope you have a great time. Stay on the line and I'll give you more details, Harry," Nick said before droning on about what song was playing next.

 

Harry waited patiently until Nick started speaking again. "Alright, mate. I'm going to hand you off to someone who will give you correct information. Have the time of your life down there, it's amazing."

 

"Thank you so much," Harry said gratefully.

 

"No problem. Oh, and there's a lot of lovely strip joints there so I highly advise having at it," Nick chuckled.

 

"Alright," Harry said awkwardly.

 

Suddenly, a new voice came through the phone and Harry raised his eyebrows while he listened.

 

>>><<<

 

"You seriously fucking won? Are pulling my leg? Don't be a bitch," Louis said, patting Harry's shoulder roughly in disbelief.

 

"No, I seriously won. Now stop that, you're digging into my bone you idiot," Harry said and pushed Louis away.

 

Louis laughed and sat down. "And you're taking _me_ with?"

 

"And I'm taking _you_ with," Harry replied.

 

Louis laughed a bit more. "So, what are you gonna say to Genevieve? She isn't very fond of me and you chose me over her," Louis pointed out.

 

"Genevieve will be fine. If she isn't then she can break up with me. You were my best mate long before I even met her, let alone put her in a position where I might choose her over you," Harry said.

 

"Alright. But that's your call, not mine. I mean, you know that Christine won't care. I'm not worried about what Christine thinks," Louis chuckled.

 

"When exactly did you and Christine become an actual thing? You two have always liked each other but when did you actually start dating?" Harry asked and laughed.

 

"After your New Year's party. We kissed and yeah..." Louis said, smiling.

 

"Well that's cool. I've always been quite the matchmaker," Harry said and breathed hot air on his knuckles before pretending to wipe them off on his chest.

 

"Oh, please. It took you 18 years to find someone that would put up with you. And 2 more to get that person to date you," Louis joked and laughed (although it was a fact).

 

"You have to admit that I'm extremely accurate in my matchmaking, though. Look at Liam and Soph. I set them up in, like, year three," Harry said.

 

"Yeah, but that had nothing to do with you. They hated each other back then. Well, Soph hated Liam. Liam's always liked her," Louis said and shrugged.

 

"Who cares? I still did it."

 

"Whatever you say, Styles. I'm trying to tell you the truth but you refuse to believe it. Not on me anymore," Louis said and smirked.

 

"You're an ass," Harry said and sat on Louis' lap.

 

"What exactly are you doing?" Louis asked and chuckled.

 

"Laying on you," Harry stated as he laid his head on Louis' shoulder, "you're comfortable."

 

Louis shook his head and let Harry lay on him.


	2. Genevieve

Harry walked into his apartment building with Louis, going into the lift and pressing the button for his floor. "When should we go on the trip? Should we go soon or should we wait for a while? I mean, it's always warmer there right?" Harry asked.

 

"Yeah, I think so. We could bring jackets just in case we need them. I usually wear knee shorts no matter what so I guess I'll fit any weather there," Louis shrugged.

 

Harry led Louis out of the lift and into his apartment. "We have all the papers. Should we just call an agent now? While you're here?" Harry asked hopefully.

 

"Yeah, sounds logical to me," Louis said, smiling at Harry.

 

Harry nodded and grabbed his laptop, sitting on the couch. Louis sat next to him and looked as Harry searched through Google to find an appealing travel agent. "What about booking through a website? You get better rooms that way and you don't have to talk to stuffy agents," Louis suggested.

 

"Yeah, maybe," Harry replied and looked through the online agencies.

 

"Ah. Here we go. The Trump hotel rooms are about $180 a night. I'll print out a log of this and we can give it to them so the trip can be fully booked," Harry explained quietly to Louis.

 

Louis started to say something back to Harry but he was interrupted by the buzzer. Harry sighed and got up, giving Louis the laptop. He went over to the buzzer and spoke, "Who's there?"

 

"Gen."

 

Harry didn't say anything back before buzzing her in. Not a minute later, Genevieve was opening the door to the apartment. Harry smiled. "Hi baby," he said softly and wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace.

 

"Hi honey," she said and hugged him back, kissing his cheek. "How has your day been?"

 

Harry pulled away, keeping his arms around her loosely. "It's been really great, actually. I won a trip to Las Vegas on the radio this morning," he replied and smiled wide.

 

"Oh my god! What?! But you never win anything," she said and smiled at him.

 

"I know, I said the same thing. I got to talk to Nick Grimshaw," he said and chuckled happily.

 

"I don't know why you care so much about him. He's not all that like he thinks he is. Or like you think he is..." Louis said from across the room.

 

Genevieve rolled her eyes and glared at Louis. Louis smiled sarcastically at her. "Hi Genevieve. How was your day? Appealing, like you?" he asked with the highest possible amount of distaste in his voice.

 

"It was," she shot back.

 

"Ladies, ladies. Calm down," Harry said and sat back next to Louis.

 

Louis looked at Harry. "You called me a woman," he said, his tone factual and slightly offended.

 

"Yeah, I did," Harry said and looked back at Louis, smiling.

 

"You're so mean," Louis said and chuckled.

 

"Whatever," Harry said and nudged Louis playfully in the gut.

 

"Careful, careful. I won't hesitate to projectile vomit all over your apartment."

 

"Disgusting," Genevieve commented to herself.

 

Louis looked at her and blinked, annoyed. "This is how males speak to each other. If you aren't pleased, you can leave. I was here first."

 

" _Louis_ ," Harry scolded.

 

"No. I won't shut up this time. She walked in here and got an attitude with me," Louis said angrily.

 

"Oh, please," Genevieve said and rolled her eyes.

 

"This is why Harry is taking _me_ to Vegas and _not you_. You've been here for five seconds and you're already causing shit. You have no idea how much you repulse other people," Louis spat at her.

 

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Genevieve ignored the majority of what Louis said after she heard him say that Harry was taking Louis to Vegas and not her. "You're taking him with?" she asked softly.

 

Harry looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah. He's my best mate and we've been planning on doing this for a really long time," he explained.

 

Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes became angry. "So you don't want to take your girlfriend of three years to Vegas with you but instead, some 25-year-old piece of garbage?"

 

Louis' eyes widened with fury.

 

Genevieve continued. "Harry, he's just baggage anymore. Get rid of him!"

 

"You know what? If you're just going to try and dictate my life then leave. I can't deal with that. This is my choice and I'm bringing Louis. And he isn't baggage, he's my best mate. Now get out of my apartment," Harry said, frustrated but keeping his voice down for the most part.

 

Genevieve looked at Harry indignantly before walking out of the apartment. Harry rolled his eyes and sat back down next to Louis. "That was, uh... heavy," Louis mumbled.

 

"Yeah... Sorry... For what she said," Harry said quietly.

 

"It's alright. Not your fault. No one can control the beast," Louis said and laughed.

 

Harry dared to crack a smile and shake his head at Louis. He cleared his throat and tried to be serious. "Now Louis, that's not very nice," he mocked a motherly tone.

 

They both burst out laughing until Harry forgot all about Genevieve. Louis told jokes and they watched comedy films all day and night until they finally fell asleep on the couch, sprawled out and tangled in each other.

 

>>><<<

 

"Flight 96 to Las Vegas, boarding," said a man over the intercom.

 

Louis and Harry stood up with Christine and Genevieve. "You said goodbye to your mums, right? Sisters? Ernest?" Christine asked both of them.

 

"Yeah," Harry nodded, Louis nodding along.

 

"Alright. Bye, loves," she said and hugged Harry before kissing and hugging Louis.

 

Genevieve wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "I'll see you in about a week, huh?" she asked.

 

"Yeah," Harry said and leaned his forehead against hers.

 

He gave her a sweet kiss before Louis was swatting him on the head and telling him to "hurry before they leave without us."

 

Harry pulled away from Genevieve, who was annoyed by Louis' actions (as per usual), and gave her an awkward wave before boarding the flight with his mate.

 

They put their luggage above their seats before sitting. "Can I take the window seat? I've never actually been on one of these and it's really exciting," Louis asked.

 

"Yeah, sure. I took the window seat on my first flight too. It's really cool to look out," Harry said, letting Louis sit in his seat before sliding into the row himself.

 

Harry sat and smiled at Louis already gazing out the window like a little kid. Once they actually got into the air, Louis was in awe. He could see everything for miles and he felt so alive, so aware. Harry chuckled because Louis' reaction was very similar to his own and he remember it so vividly. He only hoped that this and the rest of the trip would be the same for Louis.

 

After a while, Louis' initial reaction wore off. He and Harry shared gross unsalted peanuts before they ordered ice cream and cocktails. "If the flight is this much fun, I can't even imagine what this trip will be like," Louis said as the flight attendant walked away, smiling wide.

 

Harry shrugged. "Hopefully it'll be amazing," he said and smiled back at Louis.

 

Harry had always felt safe with Louis, especially when he smiled. And he would be lying if he were to say that the security didn't have a bit of a romantic affect on him. It wasn't ever much. Not enough for him to question his sexuality but it was there. So being alone with Louis, seeing him like this -- none of it helped Harry suppress that awful tingly feeling he got all over his skin.

 

The flight attendant came back with their cocktails and set them on the tray tables in front of them. Harry picked his up and downed it as quick as he could. "Another, please?" he asked the flight attendant.

 

She nodded and walked away. Louis looked at Harry, concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. Just... nervous that the trip won't go as well as we hope," Harry lied.

 

Louis shrugged a bit, believing him. "I think it'll be great. We haven't really had as much time together the past few years," he said softly, not sure if that sounded clingy.

 

Harry looked at Louis with a small frown. "What do you mean?"

 

Louis shrugged again and looked down. "It's not important..." he said, feeling a little hurt that Harry hadn't realized.

 

Louis felt so far away from Harry sometimes and he didn't like it. Because up until Genevieve came around, Harry was all his. That was the way Louis liked it. He was happy that he finally had his own relationship to worry about but he still found himself missing Harry. A girlfriend couldn't replace his best friend and he felt as though that only applied to him since Harry seemed to transfer a lot of best friend responsibilities from Louis to Genevieve.

 

Louis was upset and he had admitted it to others before, but never to Harry. As much as he despised Genevieve, he knew how happy she made Harry and he just couldn't take that away from him. So he kept his mouth shut. (Although it was pretty clear that Genevieve knew the power she had over Harry and she was using it to keep him as far from Louis as possible... But what does that matter?)

 

Harry frowned more and felt himself getting upset, feeling like Louis was shutting him out. And he couldn't help but wonder if he had done the same thing to Louis. After a few minutes, Harry finally started putting the pieces together. "Lou, is this about Gen?"

 

"Not really. I mean, kind of. But she only has so much to do with it. You kind of let her take over our friendship and you can't deny that we aren't as close. I didn't want to say anything but it really bugs me sometimes. She doesn't like me so she doesn't want you around me and she's gotten her wish a lot of the time. For the longest time, I thought you were upset with me. It took me about a year to realize that wasn't the case. You were just too busy for me. And I get it, it's totally fine. But... I don't know, you've missed some really important things to be with her. And we pr-"

 

"Promised each other to never let girls get in the way of our friendship..." Harry said, finishing Louis' sentence.

 

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lou... I've been an awful friend these past few years..." he said and covered his face.

 

"It's okay..." Louis mumbled.

 

"It's not. But I'm gonna try and make it up to you on this trip," Harry said and looked at Louis again.

 

Louis opened his mouth to say something but he stopped, nodding.

 

"I'll make it up to you," Harry mumbled before looking at the flight attendant to thank her as she left his cocktail on his tray table.


	3. A Virgin in Vegas (Part I)

A while after the heavy conversation that shook Louis and Harry, they broke out of their temporary shells. "So, uh, how are you and Christine?" Harry asked Louis.

 

"We're doing well. We've been on a few dates and stuff. No big deal. We decided to wait a bit on sex and stuff because it means a lot to her. I don't want to pressure her or anything, you know?" Louis replied.

 

"Yeah. That makes sense. I think that's great, Lou. Look at you," Harry said, proud of his friend.

 

Louis smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, I know. She's tamed me a bit. But I'm still constantly wishing we could just do it already. We make out all the time and it's kind of killing me. What do you think I should do? I mean, obviously I shouldn't ask her about it because we already said no to sex for now. You've been with Genevieve for three years, what do you do when she doesn't give it up?" Louis asked.

 

"Um, I don't know..." Harry said and shrugged, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

 

"What do you mean you don't know? There has to be something you do to hold yourself over," Louis said, looking at Harry ridiculously.

 

"I guess I'm just okay with not having sex."

 

"'Okay with not having sex'? What, are you a virgin?" Louis asked, joking around.

 

Harry looked at Louis for a second, staying silent. Louis' face dropped. "Harry... Oh no, Harry... Are you still virgin?" Louis asked, pity seeping from his voice.

 

"We just haven't gotten there yet," Harry tried to reason.

 

"Harry! It's been-"

 

"Keep it down!" Harry hissed.

 

"Sorry... Harry! It's been three years. If she still hasn't given it up then good luck. Don't marry her. Not that having sex will end your misery with her but it'll soften the blow for sure," Louis said quieter.

 

"But... I mean, I think I love her."

 

"You _think_ you love her?"

 

"No, no. I _do,_ " Harry said, not even convincing himself.

 

"Yeah, I don't believe you. She makes you mad, upset. She annoys the shit out of you, doesn't she?" Louis asked, surprised but delighted by this new information.

 

"No..."

 

Louis gave Harry a look of disbelief. "Okay, fine. Yeah, she gets on my nerves. All the time. But I can't just break up with her. That would be three years of my life that I wasted," Harry said.

 

"Maybe. But do you want to make your whole life a waste?" Louis asked seriously.

 

"Well... Well, no. But what about her? I can't do that to her."

 

"Odds are, she's thinking the same exact thing. She hasn't even had sex with you. So if you're done then don't drag it out. FaceTime her or something and end it. Then you'll be free to have as many one night stands as possible so you aren't lost when you want to have sex with someone you actually love," Louis suggested and shrugged.

 

"It's not that easy," Harry said with a sigh.

 

"But it is. People who say that don't realize that it actually is that easy. And if you don't like her anymore, why are you leading her on? It's not fair to her. And you know I don't care how she feels."

 

Harry groaned. "I hate it when you're right."

 

"I know you do but you have to listen to me," Louis said with a smirk.

 

"Shut up," Harry said and pushed Louis playfully, laughing.

 

Louis laughed along with Harry as they got into a fake fist fight, making sounds as they threw punches at each other. And for the first time in three years, Harry felt a little bit alive. He was dreading breaking up with Genevieve but _maybe it won't be so bad_. And all he really cared about at this moment was spending time with his best friend. And his best friend was Louis.

 

>>><<<

 

After landing, Harry led Louis off of the plane and to the doors that held the two inside of their familiarity. "Come on," Harry said excitedly.

 

Louis chuckled. "Hold on, hold on," he said, pointing to the driver who was holding up a sign with their names on it.

 

Harry blushed and nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Right. Okay," he said and giggled softly.

 

Louis pinched Harry's cheek and smiled that crinkly-eyed smile that made Harry beam with happiness. They walked over to the driver together and smiled at him. "Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson?" the man asked, a thick accent running through his words.

 

"That is us. Will you be our driver for the whole trip or will we have someone new everyday?" Louis asked.

 

"I will be your driver throughout the trip, sir. I'm Tom," he replied and shook Louis' hand.

 

Louis patted Harry's back gently while he shook Tom's hand. "I'm Louis and this is Harry," he said.

 

Harry shook Tom's hand and smiled, shy as he always was when he met someone new. "Nice to meet you," Harry said quietly.

 

Tom nodded. "Follow me," he said and led the two men to the car. "Are you together or are you friends?"

 

"Friends," they both said, chuckling at each other.

 

"Oh. Fun," Tom said, surprised by the answer.

 

They all got into the car and Tom started driving towards the hotel. "So, where are you from Tom?" Harry asked.

 

"I'm Russian. I moved here about five years ago. I can tell that you are from Britain," he said and smiled at them. "Different dialects, though. Where do you originate from?"

 

"I'm from Doncaster and he's from Holmes Chapel. Both of our families moved to London when we were young. I was 14 and Harry was 12 when I moved there. We've been best friends ever since," Louis said and smiled fondly at Harry.

 

"Ah, how old are you now?"

 

"25 and 23," Louis said with a nod.

 

"Wow, eleven years of friendship. And still going strong, eh?" Tom asked.

 

"Of course. We're best friends," Harry said matter-of-factly.

 

"Alright. Well, I'll give you my mobile number so you can call me when you need me," Tom said, driving up to the hotel and parking at the front doors.

 

"Thank you," Louis said, grabbing the business card Tom was holding and slipping out of the car with Harry.

 

Harry waved at Tom before being pulled inside by Louis who had already grabbed their luggage. "Lou, what's the rush?" he asked, chuckling.

 

"I wanna see the hotel room, come on," Louis said, dragging Harry to the check-in desk.

 

Harry laughed and Louis checked in for them. Harry looked around, gazing at everything because it was all so beautiful to him. _How did I get this lucky?_ , he thought. And the second that thought went through his brain, so did Louis. Harry looked straight at his best friend and smiled, watching Louis' lips move but not hearing a word of what he said. He was lost in some dream where he and Louis lived together in this very hotel for the rest of their lives. Because _who wouldn't want to spend their lives with their best friend?_  The question Harry couldn't bear to think of was _what_ straight man _would want to spend the rest of their lives with their male best friend?_

 

>>><<<

 

When Louis and Harry arrived to the door of their hotel room, they just stood there. "They weren't kidding about this trip, huh? We're on the top floor," Louis said, gazing at the door.

 

"Guess not. It's beautiful out here so I can't even imagine what it's like in there," Harry adds and dares to look over at Louis, still troubled by his earlier thoughts.

 

"Well open the door, champ," Louis said and smiled, obviously joking around.

 

Harry laughed a little and slid his key card into the handle until it clicked. He took it out and slowly opened the door, looking inside. "Oh my god," he said.

 

"What? I wanna see," Louis said and stepped inside, gasping when he saw it all. "Holy shit! There's a fucking chandelier!"

 

" _Louis_ ," Harry hissed, sort of playfully.

 

"Wha- Oh, sorry. I forgot that Americans are weird about swearing loudly," Louis said, smiling.

 

"So are Brits. We haven't been gone _that_ long, bird brain," Harry said and laughed, laying on the couch in the center of the room.

 

"Alright, you'll pay for that one. Later, though," Louis said, laughing as well.

 

He sat on the back of the couch and rested his feet on Harry's legs. "Heyyy, get off me," Harry said, fake pouting.

 

"You love when I do this so don't act like you don't. You need someone to do something with those tall, lanky legs of yours," Louis replied jokingly.

 

"Lanky? I think my legs are just fine, thank you," Harry said, defending himself.

 

"Yes, yes. You have beautiful legs. Majestic, really," Louis laughed.

 

"You're being mean," Harry said, giving Louis his best pouty face.

 

"Harry, no. You haven't done that in years. You know I can't resist that face," Louis whined.

 

Harry continued to pout at Louis, turning his face away and crossing his arms. Louis sighed and got down from the back of the couch and laid on top of Harry, their faces too close for Harry's comfort. This was normal for the two, but Harry was afraid his feelings were no longer normal. "Cheer up, Harry boy," Louis said softly, seriously concerned that he hurt Harry's feelings.

 

"It's okay," Harry said -- anything to get Louis off of him so his skin could return to its natural color.

 

Louis kissed Harry's nose as he always did when he apologized which caused Harry's skin to turn a deeper shade of red. "What's wrong? Is everything alright, you're warm," Louis said, frowning out of care for the younger man beneath him.

 

"I-I'm fine. Just warmer in here than I expected, no big deal," Harry said, sitting up and bringing Louis with him.

 

Louis sits next to Harry, watching him carefully. "I'm fine, Lou. I promise," Harry exclaimed, exasperated.

 

"Okay, okay... I'm just making sure. You know how I am with you," Louis said, his voice decreasing in volume with every word.

 

Harry sighed. "Sorry... It's just been a while since you had to worry about me..."

 

"Yeah. I know," Louis said, remembering perfectly how Harry had gone to Genevieve for nearly everything the past three years.

 

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Might take a shower," Harry said, changing the subject.

 

He got up and did just as he said, deciding a shower was a good idea. Louis sighed as he watched Harry disappear into the bathroom. He looked around a bit more, seeing that there was two beds. But maybe, secretly, Louis was hoping there would only be one.


End file.
